legopiratesofthecaribbeanthevideogamewalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Pearl Attacks
Walkthrough When the level begins, you are under attack by pirates from the Black Pearl. Fight them off and then switch to Mr. Gibbs so you can repair the glowing cannon by pounding on it with a hammer. Pick up a torch and use it to light a cannon. Take aim at one of the hatches on the Black Pearl and fire to blow the hatch open. Repeat this with the second cannon. Each cannon can fire at one hatch and you need to destroy all six to free Jack. You must go down into the ship to find more cannons to fire. Climb down the ladder a lower deck. Break open all of the crates and then select Marty. Climb up the net on the left side of the area and go hand over hand to knock down some LEGO pieces hanging from the ceiling. You will find the key that you that you can use on a crank. Place the key in the crank by the firing ports and turn it to open a firing port. Head back to the pile of LEGO bricks and assemble them into a stack. Carry the stack over to one of the green pads in the center of the deck and put it down. Reassemble these pieces into a checkerboard pattern. Now head to the right and climb up another net and pull down some more pieces from the ceiling. Just like before, assemble them into a stack, carry it to the other green pad, and then reassemble it. Pick up a torch and fire the three cannons on the deck at hatches on the Black Pearl. The middle cannon blows up and falls apart. Pick up a cannon barrel and place it on the narrow green pad in the middle of the deck and then push on one of the blocks over the checkerboard pattern. Another character pushes on the other block so you can raise he cannon barrel up to the top deck above you. Once this is completed, head back up to the top deck. Once back on the top deck, move to the right and pick up the cannon barrel that was raised up from the lower deck. Place it on the nearby green cannon mounting. Pick up a torch and then fire the cannon at the sixth and final hatch to free Jack. Jack Sparrow is back on your ship. However, the gold coin has dropped down the hatch. You need to retrieve it. Move over to the left side of the first area and smash a crate into pieces. Assemble those pieces into a checkerboard pattern. Now push a device to the right along the checkerboard so it drops down to the lower area. Descend to the lower area and put a barrel over your head. Then drop down through a hatch to the lowest area, which is completely underwater. Walk over a switch on the floor to raise some bars. Continue to the left and step on another switch to cause a handle to pop up on the area above you. Switch to a character in the area above and push the block device along the checkered pattern to the left so that it locks against the handle. This raises some bars in the lowest area. Go underwater again and swim to the gold coin and grab it. Press the Action button to dive down so you can swim under the support beams. With the Gold Coin in hand, you are carried back up to the top deck of the ship by a geyser of water. Unfortunately, Barbossa's monkey grabs the coin from you and takes it back to the Black Pearl. Jump up onto a beam and walk across to the Black Pearl. Then head to the left toward the front of the ship and hit the monkey to try to get back the coin. The monkey runs away, up into the rigging. Using Jack Sparrow, use the compass to find an item near the zipline at the front of the ship. Then activate the zipline to get up to the foremast. Walk out onto some planks and hit the monkey a second time. After the Monkey flees again, jump off the end of the planks and try to grab onto a chain underneath a suspended crate. This causes the crate to come crashing down to the deck below. Pick up the crate that fell to the deck and carry it to one of the green platforms by the rear mast. Assemble the pieces into a device on the mast. Switch to Mr. Gibbs and use his hammer to repair the glowing device near the center of the ship into a barrel switch. Use Jack's compass to find a barrel near the rear of the ship. Jump up onto it and roll it to the side of the ship and right into a barrel switch. Keep moving to spin the barrel in the socket to raise a rowboat with a crate aboard. Carry the crate to the green pad by the rear mast and assemble it. Push on the green lever to rotate it about the mast in the clockwise direction to lower a platform. Select a female character and jump up to grab onto the green bar on the platform. Get onto the platform and and then jump up to another green bar. Swing around on this bar before jumping to a rope. Climb up the rope and then walk out onto the yardarm to hit the monkey for a third time. The monkey drops back down onto the main deck. Go after the monkey and hit it for a fourth time to complete this level. Appearances Playable * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swann * Mr. Gibbs * Marty * Cotton * Anamaria * Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat) Purchasable * Koehler * Mallot * Scratch * Twigg Category:Levels Category:Console Category:The Curse of the Black Pearl Category:T Category:H Category:E Category:B Category:L Category:A Category:C Category:K Category:P Category:R Category:S